


Oswald's unknown pregnancy

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Oswald is in Arkham Asylum yet again with cellmates Edward Nygma and Jerome Valeska.This story takes place before episode 4x19.





	1. Oswalds back pain(start of labor)

-Oswald was laying on his bed with his thoughts on what he would do once he was out of Arkham Asylum and away from here.He was thinking about leaving Gotham City even though it was his home and all.He goes to sit up when he groans slightly as his lower back begins hurting slightly-

-Edward notices this and looks at him with concern-

~~Edward : Are you alright Oswald?You don't look very well...at least not like your usual self~~

~~Oswald : I'm fine Ed. It's just some minor back pain from the mattress spring of these beds.Their not the most comfortable things in the world to lay on~~

~~Jerome: Even I can agree with that.~~

\- Oswald and Penguin looked up at their climate Jerome in surprise.Normally he didn't agree with anything-

~~Oswald : Anyway, whatever pain was there is gone now...I'm gonna try to get some sleep...~~


	2. Oswald's water breaks(Stage 2 of labor begins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's water has broken and the pain has increased. With no medical help in sight, it's up to Edward Nygma and Jerome Valeska to assist Oswald Cobblepot in the labor of his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if updates are REALLY slow. Im just really busy with things and im on break from College classes this week so im trying to enjoy that while i can.

-Oswald was leaning against the bedpost at this point with Edward Nygma putting pressure on his back to help alleviate his pain as Oswald was now to the point of sobbing nearly. Edward and Jerome didnt know what to do or say as they knew that getting the guards would only alert Hugo Strange of Oswald's condition and that would put him at risk of being hurt by the guards.-

~~Ozzie: Ed! Make it stop!! It hurts so fucking bad...oh gods....~~

~~Edward N: Shh its alright Oswald...just try to breathe and stay calm. Im here.~~

~~Jerome Valeska: What are we gonna do? We cant just sit here...Penguin needs medical attention...~~

~~Edward N: No...we cant risk that yet...we can handle this on our own...Oswald will be fine...~~

-Its then that the realization hits Edward like a ton of bricks. The pain, Oswald's breathing and the way it was labored,etc. He was in labor-

~~Edward N: Oswald's in Stage 2 of Labor...which means his water is bound to break soon.~~

-Jerome was shocked but both him and Edward soon were silenced as a loud gush of fluid hits the floor and Oswald's cry of pain got louder. His water had just broken as Edward continues to hold Oswald up as Penguin sobs in pain.Jerome was quick to grab some sheets and wipe up the fluid quickly-

~~Edward N: Oswald we gotta get you to lay down...just for a bit...alright?~~

-Oswald nods as he was first stripped of his Arkham Asylum uniform then laid down on the cot in the cell. He was in pain as he arched his back groaning.-

~~Edward N: This is gonna be a long night...thats for sure~~


	3. Oswald's painful delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is now in the final stage's of labor. With only Edward Nygma and Jerome Valeska to help him deliver the child, this was bound to be bloody and a long night indeed.

-Oswald tries to yet again muffle another painful scream as a contraction rips through his worn out body. His Arkham Asylum suit was already off as was his briefs so he was naked as the day he was born. Both Nygma and Valeska were supporting him the best they could, with Nygma at Oswald's lower half looking for signs of the baby and Valeska up top holding onto Oswald as Penguin gripped his hands.-

~~Nygma: o-oh dear...Oswald you need to push...now!...i see the baby's head...your fully dilated~~

-Oswald gave it all he got as he nearly screams out in pain with Valeska gently comforting him the best he could. Soon enough, Oswald fall's back exhausted from pushing as he suddenly cried out in pain-

~~Cobblepot: Gah!! It burns...make it stop!!~~

~~Nygma: It's just the baby's head coming....just breathe....in and out....it'll be over soon~~

-Oswald does his best to breathe through the pain as his legs tremble while the "ring of fire" is ever so present. Valeska wiped the sweat from Oswald's face with a pillow cover trying to keep him calm.-

~~Nygma: Alright....head's out...let's get the shoulder's and the body out and we should be home free...come on Oswald...dont give up on me yet...~~

-Oswald bear's down the best he can his energy quickly draining as he was exhuasted from labor and everything else. He groans as one shoulder was out and soon the other shoulder was delivered as well. With one final push and a scream, the child that had been in Oswald's frail body for however many month's is finally delivered in a bloody gush of fluids as Nygma catches the child and Oswald fall's back agaisnt Valeska exhausted and ready to pass out from pain-

~~Nygma: It's a boy...you have a son Oswald...~~

-Oswald smiles weakly as does Valeska as he softly kisses Oswald's forehead telling him well done. Penguin was exhuasted beyond belief but he could'nt rest yet. None of them could as they hear commotion outside the hall's-

~~Valeska: The hell is that noise?~~

~~Nygma: I dont know....but suddenly i have a bad feeling...we need to keep Oswald safe...and the baby...you have something to clip the cord with?~~

-Valeska nods and get's up to clean off a handmade knife before handing it to Nygma who uses shoestring to tie off the cord properly and cut it so that the baby was now on it's own life supply-

~~Nygma: we need a blanket...something to keep the baby warm...~~

-Valeska cut up one part of Oswald's Arkham suit so that Oswald could cover his lower half and the other part would be enough to blanket the baby to keep him warm-

-Oswald sit's up enough to hold his son as the baby soon coos and looks up at Penguin recognizing his father's scent as Penguin smiles with tears in his eyes-

-Valeska and Nygma smile softly but soon hear the cell door being opened and tense up as they stand up to guard Oswald from harm as Hugo Strange walked in-

~~Valeska: You aren't taking him...you'll have to go through us if you want Oswald or the baby.~~

~~Strange: I aint here to take Oswald. Im here for the child. Oswald is not a fit parent for society so the child will go to a home for orphans.~~

~~Riddler: Over my dead body...you will not touch this child...at least not now. Let them have at least 24 hours together. Is'nt that what they would do for mothers in prison who gave birth?~~

~~Strange: Interesting point Riddler...but this is an Insane Asylum. Many people in here have been known for harming children. I cant gurantee the safety of a newborn.~~

~~Valeska and Riddler: we will protect Oswald and the baby...if you agree to give him at least 24 hours with the baby. We will talk with him about parting with the baby in the meantime before the 24 hours are up.~~

~~Strange: you drive a hard bargain...but i will agree to your deal this one time. See to it that Oswald and his son are protected at all cost's. I will make phone call's to ensure the baby get's a good home.~~

-Hugo Strange left and Oswald smiles at the both of them.-

~~Cobblepot: Thank you. To both of you. I know it's not a lot of time but 24 hour's is enough for me. Though it will be hard for me to let my son go...i know that one day he will grow into a big strong man like my father was.~~


End file.
